Protective headgear and helmets have been used in a wide variety of applications and across a number of industries including sports, athletics, construction, mining, military defense, and others, to prevent damage to a user's head and brain. Damage and injury to a user can be prevented or reduced by helmets that prevent hard objects or sharp objects from directly contacting the user's head. Damage and injury to a user can also be prevented or reduced by helmets that absorb, distribute, or otherwise manage energy of an impact.
For helmet-wearing athletes in many applications, such as sports, beyond the safety aspects of the protective helmet, additional considerations can include helmet fit and airflow through the helmet. Improvements in fit comfort and airflow can reduce distractions to the athlete and thereby improve performance. Thus, helmet design and construction can relate to use safety, as well as to improvements in fit, airflow, and comfort for a user without reducing or compromising safety.
In some instances, a user can desire eye protection in addition to the head protection provided by a helmet. As such, a user will at times wear a shield, eye-shield, safety glasses, or sunglasses at a same time a helmet is worn for head protection. At times, attachment or coupling mechanisms for the helmet and the eye shield can interfere with each other, or can be uncomfortable, bulky, or cumbersome, which is undesirable for a user.